


Something to Look Forward to....

by TheMGMouse



Series: The Many Ships of Hetalia! [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23978074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMGMouse/pseuds/TheMGMouse
Summary: A Collection of Stories on the Many Ships of Portugal.
Relationships: Netherlands/Portugal (Hetalia)
Series: The Many Ships of Hetalia! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1477268
Kudos: 3





	Something to Look Forward to....

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you don't always plan well - sometimes your plan doesn't work out well.... other times. . . well, you just have to have of something that you look forward to.

It was cold in their one-room apartment and Abel was grumbling to himself filling in his head all of the horrible things that awaited him at his desk where he’d sit for hours and hours on end. He was drowning in these thoughts until he felt the arms wrap around him and the soft breath followed by a smile. Abel heart melted a bit as he heard the soft but extremely Portuguese accented, “Goedemorgen…” And he sighed, maybe today wouldn’t be that bad… they’d be meeting up later for lunch. That would only mean four hours at his desk before then… 

Yes - everything would be alright… Abel smiled replying with his own heavily accented, “Bom dia.” To hear the Portuguese man’s laugh patting his back and encouraging him out of bed.

**Author's Note:**

> A short story about Portugal and Netherlands. Becuase I'm currently obsessed with any ship that includes Portugal... so - yeah. Expect lots of stories with him in the near future. . .


End file.
